L'Appel à la Lune
by Hanelyss
Summary: Sonic est de retour sur Terre, mais une nouvelle menace pèse sur lui et Eggman n'est pas à l'origine du complot qui se prépare contre lui. Qui se cache derrière tout ça ? il est loin de s'imaginer ce qui l'attend.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde! Eh oui après une longue absence, je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire! Oui les autres sont toujours en cours mais je n'avais plus d'inspiration donc j'ai décidé d'en faire une nouvelle, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

**Titre : ** °L'Appel à la Lune°

**Genre:** Romance/Action

**Disclaimer:**** Les personnages de Snoic, Tails, Rouge, Knuckles, Topaze, Chris, le grand-père de Chris, Eggman, le président, appartiennent Sonic, SEGA, Team!. Les personnages de Khaïna et Alexan m'appartiennent.L'histoire se passe quelques années après le départ de Sonic de la Terre.**

**Note de l'auteur: ça fait un bout de temps que je cogite pour cette histoire. 6 mois pour être plus précise et j'ai commencé à écrire il y a quelques semaines, j'ai pas mal avancé, mais je vais poster les chapitres pas trop vite pour que vous ayez le temps de savourer le plaisir de lire :)**

**° L'appel à la Lune °**

_**Prologue :**_

_C'était une soirée d'octobre comme tant d'autre. L'air commençait à refroidir tout doucement l'atmosphère, le vent balayait les horizons. Au loin, un homme d'une 50ène d'année traversait tranquillement la forêt afin de rejoindre sa demeure qui était située en pleine campagne. _

_Soudain, un bruit étrange attira son attention. Il s'arrêta net et regarda autour de lui. Il ne voyait rien mise à part les branchages frémir sous le vent qui les balayait. Constatant que rien d'autre ne semblait se passer, il reprit sa route quand tout à coup un coup de feu retentit au loin suivit d'un hurlement à vous glacer le sang. Surpris et à la fois intrigué, il se dépêcha de se diriger vers l'endroit où le coup de feu avait retentit quand il s'arrêta net._

_Là, devant lui gisait le corps d'un animal mort tué par une balle. Il s'agissait d'un loup. Il supposa que c'était lui qui avait poussé ce hurlement juste avant de mourir. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus était cette fillette qui pleurait sur lui de toutes les larmes de son corps. Il se demanda ce qu'elle fabriquait ici toute seule alors que la forêt regorgeait de loups._

_« Que fais-tu ici fillette ? » Demanda l'homme._

_« … Ils … les chasseurs ont tués mon père… » Répondit la fillette en pleurant._

_« Ton père ? Mais il n'y avait pas d'homme, les chasseurs ont tués un loup. Juste un loup… » _

_« C'est mon père… »_

_L'homme fronça les sourcils. Comment cette fillette pouvait-elle considérer un animal comme étant un de ses parents. ? Le froid lui donnait sûrement des hallucinations. Ce loup ne pouvait pas être son père._

_« Comment aurais-je pu tuer ce loup, je ne porte pas d'armes ! »_

_« Allez vous en ! »_

_L'homme voulu s'approcher mais elle recula vivement en tremblant. Les larmes ne cessaient de couler le long de ses joues rosées par le froid. _

_« Ne reste pas trop près de ces loups ils sont dangereux, tu sais ! » S'exclama l'homme._

_« Il sont mes amis et mes seuls parents … et ils les ont tués ! » Répondit la petite en serrant les poings tout en regardant l'homme en face d'elle. _

_Celui-ci la regarda fixement. Après quelques secondes il s'approcha doucement d'elle tout en prenant ses précautions puis s'agenouilla devant elle afin de se mettre à sa hauteur._

_« D'accord, d'accord… ce sont tes parents… du moins, c'était tes parents ! Viens avec moi et je prendrai soin de toi. »_

_« Laissez-moi ! Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule ! »_

_« Dans cette forêt hostile ? Non… tu te feras tuer toi aussi si tu restes ici. Tu n'as rien à craindre ! Je vais m'occuper de toi ! » _

_Il avança doucement ses bras en sa direction et la pris dans ses bras. La fillette se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Elle avait déjà perdu sa « mère » à cause de chasseurs et maintenant c'était son « père » … elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle n'arriverait pas à tenir toute seule dans cette forêt._

_Je vais m'occuper de toi et t'élever comme si tu étais ma fille, ne crains rien ! »_

_Il caressa ses cheveux puis un fin sourire se tissa sur ses lèvres. Il savait très bien que cette petite fille était différente des autres et que peut-être elle allait sûrement pouvoir l'aider à établir sa vengeance._

_« Nous allons faire de grandes choses ensembles… »_

**Episode 1**

La journée était déjà bien entamée en ce mois de mai. Le soleil était déjà au perché dans le ciel bleu et pas un nuage à l'horizon pour gâcher ce spectacle. Dans une petite maison en plein milieu de la campagne on pouvait apercevoir une jeune femme jouer du piano. Elle semblait assez petite, une taille fine, de longs cheveux châtain clairs tirés en une haute queue de cheval et les yeux bleu ciel. Elle portait sur sa joue droite un petit grain de beauté ainsi que sur son épaule gauche.

Elle interrompit ses gammes pour aller prendre un verre d'eau à la cuisine puis faire une petite pause. Elle s'installa dans le canapé du salon puis bu quelques gorgées d'eau. Elle alluma la télé pour voir ce qu'il y avait de bien quand une de ses séries télévisée préféré fut interrompue par un flash info spécial.

La télévision annonçait que le célèbre hérisson bleu semblait être de retour parmi les humains. Intriguée, elle monta le volume de la télé pour mieux écouter.

« Eh oui, nous vous informons que le célèbre hérisson bleu Sonic est de retour parmi nous. Nous n'avons aucune autre information pour le moment mais nous essayons de percer le mystère de cette soudaine réapparition ! »

La jeune femme resta bouche bée devant cette annonce. Elle voulu se lever quand elle entendit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir puis se refermer.

« Ahhh c'est génial, génial ! » S'exclama un homme en entrant dans le salon.

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Khaïna, j'ai réussi ! J'ai enfin réussi ! »

« Euh oui… mais réussi quoi ? » Demanda la jeune fille intriguée.

« J'ai réussi à faire en sorte que Sonic soit de retour parmi nous. Je vais enfin pouvoir établir mon plan de vengeance et l'anéantir une bonne fois pour toute. Mais cette fois-ci je n'aurai pas mon rival pour barrer la route. Je vais lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffe. Je regrette quand même que lui ne soit pas là pour voir mon triomphe, mais bon, c'est la vie !

« Attends, attends une minute ! Tu veux dire que… que c'est toi qui l'as fait revenir ? »

« Bien évidemment que c'est moi qui l'ai fait revenir qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Oui, cela m'a pris un certain temps pour trouver comment faire, mais j'ai finalement réussi et Sonic n'est pas prêt de retourner dans son monde. De plus il n'aura pas ces petits camarades pour l'aider cette foi-ci. Il est à ma merci ! »

« Ah… tant… tant mieux … » Répondit Khaïna un peu gênée.

Le veille homme ricana puis la regarda. Enfin après toutes ces années de recherches incessantes et d'espionnage il avait enfin réussi à concevoir le plan parfait qui lui permettrait d'anéantir Sonic une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Mais passons aux choses sérieuses, prépare-toi cas nous avons à faire ! »

« A... à faire ? » Répéta Khaïna intriguée.

« Oui, nous allons aller chez le président car il t'attend ! »

« Mais comment ça ? Pourquoi ? »

« Car nous avons eut une entrevue et il souhaite que tu vas intégrer les services secrets du gouvernement ! »

« Quoi ? Mais enfin c'est pas possible, je suis trop jeune pour faire ça… »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Aller prépare-toi ! »

Soupirant, la jeune femme alla se préparer sans broncher. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle devait aller là-bas et qu'est-ce que son père manigançait encore. Elle n'aimait pas être prise au dépourvu comme ça. Après quelques minutes elle revient toute prête.

« Voilà c'est bon je suis prête, nous pouvons y aller ! » Annonça-t-elle.

L'homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis lui fit signe de le suivre. Il sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers le bureau du président après avoir annoncé qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il frappa à la porte puis attendit quelques secondes.

« Oui, entrez ! » Déclara le Président.

L'homme ouvrit la porte puis entra suivit de Khaïna. Là, la pièce était déjà remplie de quelques personnes. Un peu intimidée, la jeune femme se mordit les lèvres puis ravala sa salive.

« Ah monsieur Luet nous vous attendions avec impatience ! » S'exclama le président avec un petit sourire.

« Bonjour monsieur le président, nous sommes pas trop en retard, j'espère ! » Répondit l'homme.

« Non, non, vous êtes pile poils à l'heure, c'est parfait ! Et voici donc la demoiselle don vous m'avez parlé ? »

« Oui, monsieur le président, je vous présente Khaïna ! » Dit-il en désignant la jeune femme derrière lui en lui faisant signe de s'approcher pour que tout le monde la voit. Celle-ci s'exécuta toujours aussi intimidée. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais tel qu'elle connaissait son père adoptif, elle s'attendait à tout.

« Parfait, bonjour Khaïna je pense que tu sais déjà la raison pour laquelle je t'ai convoquée ici. » Demanda le président.

« Euh je… oui, enfin oui ! » Répondit la jeune femme.

« Ton père nous a beaucoup venté tes mérites et tes qualités. Nous manquons d'apprentis et nous avons besoin de personnes compétentes, c'est pourquoi nous avons décidés de te prendre comme apprentie au sien des services secrets travaillants pour le gouvernement ! »

Khaïna écarquilla les yeux. Elle en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle se demandait si le président n'avait pas perdu la raison ou s'il était tombé sur la tête. Ou alors ce pourrait-il qu'ils manquaient vraiment d'agents travaillant pour les services secret ? Pourquoi elle ? Elle était trop jeune.

« Mais… monsieur le président, avec tout le respect que je vous dois… pourquoi moi ? De plus je suis un peu jeune pour faire ça. De plus mes aptitudes sont limitées et … » Elle voulu continuer mais le président l'interrompu sur sa lancée.

« Allons, ne t'affole pas, nous sommes au courant de tout ça. Bien sûr tu ne travailleras tout de suite comme agente. D'abord tu feras de l'observation ensuite tu seras formée et après tu pourras travailler, nous n'allons pas brûler les étapes car elles sont importantes pour devenir un bon agent. Et nous sommes certains qu'avec tes compétences et tes aptitudes, même si nous sommes au courant de la situation, tu nous seras d'une aide précieuse ! »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que… »

« Tu n'as pas de craintes à avoir. De plus tu ne seras pas seule, tu seras encadrée par nos agents et spécialement l'agent en chef Topaze qui se chargera de ta formation. Si tu acceptes de travailler pour nous en mettant à notre disposition tes capacités nous te seront d'une éternelle reconnaissance et nous te récompenserons comme il se doit. Acceptes-tu cette offre ? »

Elle se mordit fortement la lèvre. Comment ils savaient pour ses aptitudes hors du commun. Son père leur avaient-ils dit ? Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille alors que c'était censé rester secret ?

Il était vrai qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'intégrer les services secrets du gouvernement mais de là à ce que ça se réalise… elle était loin de s'imaginer qu'elle pouvait avoir cette opportunité. De plus elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait un mauvais pré sentiment…

« Je… puis-je parler à mon père quelques secondes avant de prendre ma décision ? »

« Mais bien sûr, prends tout ton temps ! » Répondit le président.

Khaïna fit signe à son père et alla un peu plus à l'écart. Il fallait qu'elle éclaircisse des points avec lui.

« A quoi tu joues ? Tu leur as dit pour… ma transformation et le reste ? Comment tu as pu faire ça, je croyais que ça devait rester entre nous et ne pas être dévoilé… »

Elle le regarda fixement attendant une réponse de sa part.

« Ne t'emballe pas comme ça. Oui je leur ai dit et ils sont tenus au secret, mais tu ne vas pas travailler pour le gouvernement pour en faire ton métier, non ! Tu vas intégrer ces services secrets uniquement pour moi et pour me rapporter des informations. Travailler pour eux même en tant qu'apprentie te donneras certains avantages et des accès à certaines choses et… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je ne comprends rien, explique-toi ! »

« Tu vas rapporter des informations sur Sonic, peu m'importe la manière don tu t'y prendras. Tu me donneras ces informations et ensuite tu me le ramèneras ! »

« Mais je croyais que… »

« Non, ce n'est qu'un masque pour cacher ce qu'on va faire ! C'est un ticket d'entrée si tu préfères. Mais je veux ce hérisson, et tu me rapporteras tout sur lui. Tu vas également le suivre de très près pour pouvoir mieux le traquer par la suite, cela m'éviteras de perdre du temps et je pourrai mettre mon plan en place, tu as compris ? »

« Mais c'est ignoble, ce que tu me demande ! Je ne peux pas faire une chose pareille. Je ne peux pas leur mentir et jouer double jeu et… »

L'homme s'approcha d'elle et lui empoigna le bras en la rapprochant vers lui en sifflant d'une voix froide :

« Ecoutes moi bien, tu vas faire ce que je dis ! Tu me dois bien ça, n'est-ce pas ? Car après tout, qui sait qui t'a recueillie et élevé comme sa propre fille alors que tes parents étaient morts, hm ? »

Khaïna baissa la tête et détourna le regard. Elle savait que ses parents génétiques l'avaient abandonnées et que les loups l'avaient recueillis par la suite et que lui est venu à son secours quand ils sont morts et s'est occupé d'elle…

« Toi… » Répondit-elle avec une petite voix.

« Et qui sait qui a consacré heures de recherche et expérience pour réaliser ton souhait le plus cher, celui de devenir loup à ton tour ? »

« C'est toi … »

« Bien ! Donc, même si j'y ai apporté une petite amélioration à ton vœu, tu vas être une gentille fille et faire ce que je te dis ou tu peux être sûre que je t'enverrai tout droit auprès des autres scientifiques qui se feront une joie de t'étudier, alors si j'étais toi je n'hésiterai pas une seconde, vu ? »

Plissant les yeux il lâcha son bras en la regardant froidement. Soupirant, Khaïna se dégagea de lui et alla vers le président.

« Monsieur le président, j'accepte votre offre … » Annonça-t-elle en le regardant ainsi que tout l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Son mauvais pré sentiment s'était finalement fondé. Elle espérait qu'elle prenait la bonne décision…

**Voilà le prologue et le premier chapitre sont terminés, j'espère que ça vous a plut! Rewiews please ^^**


	2. Episode 2

**Coucou tout le monde! et oui après une petite, longueee absence, me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous x)**

* * *

**Episode 2**

**°OoOo°**

* * *

_Le président regarda la jeune femme avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il était vraiment content qu'elle ait accepté, il était sûr qu'elle allait être un très bon élément._

« Eh bien je suis ravi de cette nouvelle. Je suis certain que tout se passera très bien. Au fait, je te présente Topaze, c'est elle qui vas te montrer tout ce qu'il y a à savoir et qui te formeras ! »

_S'exclama le président en désignant une femme aux cheveux châtains courts d'environ une trentaine d'années._

« Bonjour et bienvenue parmi nous ! » S'exclama la dénommée.

« Topaze, je compte sur vous pour vous occuper d'elle, je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous entendre ! » Déclara le président.

« Oui monsieur, à vos ordres ! »

« Bien, je pense que tout est dit. Tu vas pouvoir commencer maintenant. »

« Je vais vous laisser alors dans ce cas, Khaï on se voit ce soir, à bientôt monsieur le président ! » Annonça l'homme. Sur ces mots, il sortit de la pièce.

_Khaïna émit un petit soupir en repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit et surtout les motifs pour lesquelles elle devait faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire pour réaliser son rêve mais réaliser les plants machiavéliques de son « père. » Enfin père… elle ne le considérait pas vraiment comme tel. Il était vrai que c'était celui qui l'avait recueillie après la mort de ses « parents » loups, mais pour elle ses seuls vrais parents étaient les loups qui s'étaient occupés d'elle alors qu'elle n'était encore une toute petite fille. Elle se sentait plus proche d'eux que de cet homme. Le Docteur Alexan était un scientifique très doué, il avait réussi à réaliser son vœu le plus cher._

_Mais malgré le fait qu'il lui disait qu'il avait fait ça uniquement car il voyait qu'elle était très perturbée par ce qui lui était arrivé et qu'il voulait l'aider à se sentir mieux, elle a toujours su au fond d'elle qu'il n'avait jamais fait cela uniquement pour lui faire plaisir mais qu'il comptait bien en tirer profit. Il était vrai aussi que sa transformation en loup apparaissait uniquement deux soirs avant la pleine lune et soirs de pleines lunes mais elle avait aussi pu avoir toutes les aptitudes et les capacités des loups comme un odorat et une ouïe très fine. Elle ne s'en était pas aperçu au tout début et croyait vraiment que c'était un homme bon. Mais elle s'aperçu aussi qu'il était loin d'être quelqu'un de bien et il venait de le lui rappeler encore une fois en lui ordonnant ce qu'il lui avait ordonné._

_Elle compris à ce moment là qu'il avait exécuter son souhait uniquement par profit de vengeance. Il avait tout prévu depuis le début…_

« Khaïna tu viens, je vais te présenter aux autres et te faire visiter les lieux ! » S'exclama Topaze.

_La jeune femme était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas l'agente en chef lui parler. Au bout de quelques secondes elle secoua la tête et regarda en sa direction quelque peu gênée._

« Pardon je suis désolée, vous me parliez ? »

« Hm, oui. J'étais en train de te dire que nous allons y aller et que j'allais te présenter aux autres et te faire visiter un peu les lieux. » Expliqua Topaze.

« Ah euh… oui, oui bien sûr avec plaisir ! »

« Parfait, alors allons-y ! »

_Elle sortit de la pièce puis la conduisit hors du bâtiment en direction du QG._

« Tu verras nous sommes une grande famille ici, nous ferons tout pour que tu te sentes à l'aise. » S'exclama Topaze.

« Oui, je n'en doute pas, mais… j'ai quand même une question. Pourquoi moi ? Vous manquez tellement que ça d'agents spéciaux ? Je suis encore jeune, vous n'avez pas peur que je fasse échouer les choses ? » Questionna Khaïna interloquée.

« Nous avons eut vents de tes aptitudes et ton père nous a beaucoup parlé de toi comme étant une fille brillante. De plus tu as toutes les qualités requises pour ça. Tu as encore des étapes à franchir avant de devenir agente à ton tour mais si tu travailles dur et que tu nous prouves tes valeurs, tu réussiras sans doute, il n'y a pas de raisons ! »

« Je vois… j'espère que vous dites vrai. J'avoue que je me sens un peu… inquiète et perdue. »

« C'est normal au début. Tu ne connais personne, tu découvres de nouvelles choses et le corps d'un métier à risque, mais tu verras tout se passera très bien, je serai là pour te guider et au besoin n'hésite pas à me poser des questions ! »

« Oui, j'en ai une justement… quel genre de mission vous faites et comment ça se passe ? »

« Eh bien cela dépend. Nous pouvons être appelés pour plusieurs choses. Par exemple maintenant avec la réapparition de Sonic, certains d'entre nous sont chargés de récolter des informations concernant son arrivée. Pourquoi et comment il est arrivé ici. Et ensuite agir et en informer les responsables ! »

« Je vois… donc ce que vous faites ce métier est assez polyvalent selon quoi et vous pouvez aussi très bien mener des missions très dangereuses. »

« Oui, c'est exacte. Notre réseau et divisé en plusieurs parties pour permettre d'être plus efficace. Mais depuis quelque temps de plus en plus de monde quittent les services secrets pour cause de maladies ou pour prendre leur retraite alors nous commençons à manquer d'effectif ! »

« D'accord, je comprends mieux alors… cela ne doit pas être facile tous les jours… »

« C'est vrai mais d'œuvrer pour le gouvernement et le bien des habitants est une chose très gratifiante ! »

« Oui, je n'en doutes pas. »

_Elles marchèrent un long moment puis arrivèrent au QG. Là, l'agente en chef commença à lui faire une rapide visite des lieux et la présenta à des agents avec qui elle allait sûrement travailleér plus tard. Elle voulait qu'elle se sente le plus à l'aise possible c'est pourquoi elle prenait le temps de faire chaque choses et de lui expliquer. Elle se revoyait à ses débuts, elle aussi était tout aussi mal alaise et intimidée que Khaïna mais petit à petit elle pris l'assurance qui lui était nécessaire et pu accomplir son travail et ses missions à bien. Elle se remémora aussi la période où elle avait du faire équipe avec Rouge, la chauve-souris. Les débuts avaient été aussi très difficiles entre elles mais petit à petit elle s'était très attachée à cette hybride et elles étaient même devenue amies. Bien qu'elle était la supérieur de Khaïna et chargée de sa formation qu'elles pourraient aussi avoir cette complicité car cela était très important dans ce domaine._

_Après lui avoir montré les divers endroits du bâtiment que Khaïna allait très souvent côtoyer, Topaze lui proposa d'aller boire un café histoire de se détendre un peu et de faire plus ample connaissance. Car après tout, elles allaient passer du temps ensemble et il était important qu'elle la connaisse afin que la formation se déroule au mieux. Elle prenait son travail très à cœur. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre et alla à la cafétéria puis pris un plateau avec un café puis une petite douceur. Khaïna fit de même et elles allèrent s'asseoir à une table. Là, il n'y avait pas grand monde. D'un côté ce n'était pas plus mal car au moins elles pourraient parler tranquillement sans être dérangées._

« Bon, et si tu me parlais un peu de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire comme passe-temps ? » Questionna Topaze.

La jeune femme qui était en train de boire une goûte de café, reposa sa tasse puis afficha un petit sourire.

« Eh bien… j'aime jouer du piano et de la harpe ! D'ailleurs… de temps en temps pour me faire un peu d'argent je joue dans des café bar le soir. Cela ne rapporte pas énormément mais ça me fait un peu d'argent de poche. J'ai terminé mes études obligatoires il y a trois ans et je suis toujours à la recherche de quelque chose. J'aimerai beaucoup travailler comme interprète dans les langues mais cela est dur et... Je n'ai pas le niveau requis pour cela. »

« C'est bien dis donc. Déjà que tu aies des passe-temps c'est très important ça. Ensuit pour les études et le travail, je suis d'accord qu'en ce moment ce n'est vraiment pas facile à trouver. Mais comme tu vas être formée en tant qu'agent secret sui cela te plait bien sûr, tu n'auras plus à te préoccuper de trouver un travail puisque tu l'auras, mais c'est important de continuer tes passe-temps ! »

« Oui c'est pas faux ! Mais je pense que ça me plairas, j'ai toujours voulu faire ça depuis toute petite alors je vais tout faire pour y arriver. »

« ça, c'est des paroles que j'aime entendre. Très optimiste, persévérante, ce sont de très bonnes qualités ! »

« Oui sans doute ! »

« Et je... » Elle voulu continuer mais fut interrompue par sa radio qui retentit.

« Oui allô ici Topaze, j'écoute ! »

« Nous avons des nouvelles fraiches, il semblerait que Sonic ne soit pas le seul à être revenu mais aussi que certains de ses amis soient aussi de retour ! » S'exclama une voix d'homme.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible… est-ce que vous avez réussi à trouver Sonic ? » Demanda Topaze.

« Non, pas encore mais il y a plus grave ! Il semblerait aussi que le Docteur Eggman soit aussi de la partie… »

« Je vois… ça va compliqué les choses. J'espère que ça ne se passera pas comme la dernière fois. Prévenez-moi dès que vous avez du nouveau. »

« Entendu ! »

_L'agente raccrocha et mis sa radio dans sa poche. Khaïna qui avait écouté toute la conversation commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions. Le nom du Dr. Eggman lui était familier. C'est à alors qu'elle se rappela que Alexan lui parlait souvent de lui en disant qu'il allait se venger de lui pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir._

« Sonic n'est pas le seul à être de retour ? » Demanda-t-il intriguée comme pour se rassurer qu'elle avait bien entendu ce qui s'était dit.

« Oui, et l'infâme Dr. Eggman est aussi de retour, cela s'annonce mal. On peut dire que tu tombes à pique d'intégrer les services secrets. Je parie que c'est lui qui est la cause de tout ça. Et si vraiment il est de retour… on a du soucis à se faire… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Le Dr. Eggman à une période il y a quelques années n'a pas arrêté de manigancer des plans machiavéliques pour essayer de dominer la Terre. Il était parti en même temps que Sonic. Je pense qu'il envisage à de régner sur nous ! »

« C'est affreux… j'espère qu'il ne mettra pas ses plants à exécution ! »

« ça, c'est encore moins sûr, malheureusement… »

_La fin de la journée était arrivée. Les deux femmes avaient passés des heures à discuter et à faire connaissance. Elles se connaissaient depuis à peine quelques heures et déjà un feeling s'installait entre elles._

_Khaïna rentra chez elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle était plus qu'enchantée de cette journée qu'elle avait passée. Elle avait fait connaissance de nouvelles personnes, elle qui n'avait déjà pas vraiment d'amis, elle avait en vu un métier qu'elle était sûre d'aimer et une personne très sympathique qui s'occupait d'elle, Topaze. Elle était sûre qu'elles allaient bien s'entendre. Alexan entendit la jeune fille arriver. Il resta assit sur son fauteuil en buvant son café._

« Alors ta journée s'est bien passée ? » Questionna-t-il d'une voix presque trop douce.

« Euh oui, génial ! C'était vraiment super. J'ai rendez-vous dans deux jours afin de commencer l'observation. Elle dure environs cinq jours voir une semaine et si au bout de ça, cela me plait, je pourrai commencer ma formation, c'est génial. » Répondit Khaïna avec enthousiasme.

« Ne t'emballe pas trop vite. Tu sembles oublier les raisons pour lesquelles tu es là-bas. Tâches de ne pas les oublier et de faire ton travail. »

_A ces mots, la jeune femme ferma les yeux. Elle qui avait espéré qu'il oublie cette idée absurde de vengeance mais surtout qu'il la laisse en dehors de toute cette histoire c'était raté. Elle se mordit les lèvres puis posa ses affaires par terre._

« As-tu des nouvelles intéressantes à m'apporter ? »

« C'est que… oui. Ils n'ont pas encore pu mettre la main sur Sonic et il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas le seul à être revenu… »

« Comment ça ? Ces petits camarades seraient aussi là, c'est ça que tu es en train de me dire ? »

« Oui… mais… ce n'est pas tout ! Il semblerait que le Dr. Eggman soit aussi de retour… » S'exclama Khaïna en détournant le regard.

« Quoi ? Ah non ce n'est pas possible. Non… Ah non… Pourquoi il a fallut qu'il vienne aussi celui-là. Je voulais m'occuper du hérisson tout seul ! »

_Alexan serra les poings en plissant les yeux. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver. Il avait pourtant tout prévu. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait du faire une erreur. Il avait sûrement mis trop de temps le portail en marche et tout le monde avait profité pour venir. Quelle poisse. Lui qui voulait que seul Sonic vienne, voilà que non seulement ses petits camarades étaient venue mais son plus grand rival était aussi de la partie._

_La seule explication qui lui venait à l'esprit et qu'il avait laissé trop longtemps le portail en marche et qu'il aurait du le fermer tout de suite lorsqu'il avait sus que Sonic état là.Il venait de faire une grosse erreur et pas des moindres. Il se maudissait de l'avoir fait et d'avoir négligé ce fait-là. Toutes ces années de préparation pour cet événement et voilà qu'il avait suffit d'un seul écart et tout son plan tombait à l'eau. Non, il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu. Même si le fait que rival soit là posait un sérieux problème dans ses plans de vengeance, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il n'allait pas abandonner pour autant. Ah ça non… finalement ce n'était pas si mal qu'il soit aussi là car il allait pouvoir régler ses comptes avec lui également. Cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça…_

_Mais pour l'heure il fallait élaborer une autre stratégie. Il pensait qu'il pourrait compter uniquement sur Khaïna pour rapporter des informations mais vu comment se présentaient les choses il allait devoir lui en demander bien plus._

« Es-tu sûre de ce que tu me dis ? »

« Bien sûr, tu devrais savoir que je ne mens jamais de plus j'étais là quand l'agente chargée de me former a reçu les informations ! »

« Parfait… dans ce cas je vais devoir changer certaines choses de mon plan. Et c'est là que tu interviens à nouveau ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je croyais que tu m'avais demandé de rapporter des informations sur lui uniquement. » Répliqua Khaïna.

« Oui et c'est ce que tu feras. Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose que tu vas faire. Tu vas t'arranger pour te rapprocher de lui afin que je puisse mieux le traquer ! »

« Me… me rapprocher de lui ? » Répéta la jeune femme en grimaçant.

« Oui, exactement. Tu vas le retrouver, tu vas faire en sorte de gagner sa confiance, de le mettre à l'aise puis quand il sera suffisamment confiant tu me le livreras sur un plateau d'argent. » Répondit l'homme un sourire en coin des lèvres.

« Mais comment veux-tu que je me rapproche de lui. Je ne sais pas où il est et… vu comment tu m'en a parlé cela ne va pas être si facile que ça de… »

« Tu as des aptitudes hors du commun, elles te servent à quoi ? Tu le retrouveras avec ça. Et tu emploieras toute la ruse don tu peux faire preuve Tu as pleins d'atouts qui ne sont pas négligeables, utilises-les ! Je me fiche de la façon don tu vas t'y prendre mais tu vas le faire. »

« Tu ne peux pas me demander une chose pareille… je suis désolée, je refuse ! C'est… dégoûtant et cruel de jouer avec les sentiments des autres en mentant. Je refuse. »

_Affichant un autre petit sourire, Alexan se leva puis s'approcha de la jeune femme avec un regard sombre._

« Tu refuse ? Tu sais ce qui t'attend si tu refuses. Dois-je te rappeler certaines choses si tu décides de ne pas faire ça pour moi ? »

« Tu es … répugnant. »

« Je veux la mort de cet hérisson et la mort de mon frère alors tu vas faire ce que je te dis sinon tu pourras dire adieu à ta liberté, compris ? »

_Khaïna le regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes la gorge nouée par le dégoût de ce qu'il voulait faire. Elle savait qu'il avait toujours eut des idées tordues mais là ça allait trop loin. Malheureusement pour elle, elle était consciente qu'il était capable de faire ce qu'il disait si elle n'obéissait pas. Et elle se sentait de lui devoir ça, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Mais d'un autre côté elle n'aimait pas mentir et user de la ruse pour faire les choses. Elle espérait trouver rapidement une solution pour se sortir de cette histoire et au plus vite_

_Quand à Alexan, il allait pouvoir enfin faire payer toute l'humiliation que son riva lui avait faite subir en le reniant sans vergogne…_

* * *

**To Be Continued... **

**Alors? Alors? ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà, voilà (après une longueee absence) la suite de la fic! ^^**

ninathefox243:** Merci pour ta review! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi :))**

**Bonne lecture à tous ^^**

* * *

**Episode 3**

_Le lendemain matin, Khaïna se leva tranquillement. La nuit avait été très courte pour elle. Elle s'était posée beaucoup de questions et les avait retourné sans arrêt dans sa tête. Elle avait eut beau essayer de fermer les yeux et de compter les moutons, le sommeil ne venait pas._

_Son esprit était très préoccupé par les évènements qu'elle avait vécus. La mort de ses « parents » loups, le fait que Alexan lui demande de mentir et de suivre de très près le hérisson bleu et même s'il le fallait, ne pas hésiter à se rapprocher de lui. Tout ça tournait dans sa tête en boucle comme un film qui n'en finissait plus._

_Elle savait que ce qu'il lui demandait était mal et elle ne voulait faire du mal à personne. Mais elle savait également que si elle ne le faisait pas elle serait livrées aux scientifiques et que sûrement là, la liberté ne serait plus possible pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas que cela arrive…_

_Soupirant elle se redressa péniblement de son lit et regarda par la fenêtre. Là le soleil était déjà levé et les oiseaux chantaient leur chant mélodieux du matin. La jeune femme s'habilla puis descendit pendre son petit déjeuné._

_Tout ça lui restait en travers de la gorge mais elle n'avait guère le choix. Peut-être que si elle montrait qu'elle le faisait il allait lui lâcher la grappe et finir par abandonner cette idée. Elle savait que c'était impossible connaissant son « père » mais elle avait quand même cet espoir car faire du mal aux gens uniquement par profit ne lui plaisait pas du tout._

« Ah tu es levée, je me demandais si tu allais finir par descendre ! » S'exclama Alexan.

« J'ai eus de la peine à m'endormir cette nuit c'est tout… » Répondit simplement Khaïna.

« Je vois… bon, tu n'as pas oublié ta mission, tu commences aujourd'hui. Tu vas déjà le repérer et voir si tu peux l'approcher. Ensuite, on avisera, d'accord ? »

« D'accord… »

Décidément, il y tenait vraiment beaucoup à cette « mission » comme il le disait. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas la faire. Soupirant, elle pris une tasse de thé et un croissant puis mangea. Le reste du repas se fit dans le silence le plus absolu.

Au bout de quinze minutes, la jeune femme se leva de table et se dirigea au salon. Elle vit que son sac était ouvert, elle se demanda pourquoi. Plissant les yeux elle le prit vers elle. A l'intérieur il y avait toute sorte de petits gadgets don une mini caméra et un magnétophone. Il fallait croire que Alexan n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens.

« Ne te préoccupes pas de ça. Ce sont justes de petits outils que tu emporteras pour ta mission ainsi je pourrai être au courant de ce qui se passe. Mais comme ça a un temps limité pour le magnétophone tu vas devoir me rapporter les informations manquantes ! »

« C'est tout ce qu'il y a ou tu as autre chose ? » Demanda Khaïna avec lassitude.

« Non, pour le moment il n'y a que ça. Allons ne fais pas cette tête ! Tu ne veux pas la réussite de ton père, hm ? Tout se passera bien, j'en suis sûr ! »

« Si tu le dis… Bon, j'y vais alors. A ce soir… »

_Sur ces mots elle pris son sac puis sortit de la maison. Elle ne savait pas trop par où commencer mais il fallait bien qu'elle commence. Elle se souvient de ce que lui avait dit le Docteur et les informations qu'elle a. Elle espérait pouvoir retrouver sa trace le plus vite possible. Car plus vite c'était fait, plus vite elle en aurait finit avec cette histoire._

_Elle commença à marcher tout en regardant autour d'elle. Le paysage de la campagne était vraiment des plus magnifiques. Elle aimait vraiment beaucoup se promener par là pour s'aérer les idées. Elle préférait de loin la campagne calme, aux bruits sourds de la ville avec tout le trafic et la pollution qui y régnait._

_Continuant à marcher, elle respira l'air pur tout en fermant les yeux et appréciant la petite brise dans ses cheveux et sur sa peau. Soudain, un cri au loin se fit entendre._

« Au secours ! » Cria une voix.

Khaïna s'arrêta net. Avait-elle vraiment entendu une voix ou avait-elle rêvé ? Clignant des yeux elle repris sa route quand à nouveau des cris se firent entendre. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps elle couru en direction du bruit afin de voir ce qui se passait. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant une sorte de robot gigantesque s'attaquer à quelqu'un. La personne était prise entre ses griffes et n'arrivait visiblement pas s'en défaire.

_Khaïna s'approcha prudemment tout en observant la scène. La personne en question ressemblait beaucoup à un hérisson mais il était rose. Elle supposa que c'était une hérissonne. Celle-ci semblait éprouver des difficultés à se sortir de cette situation. Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit une des camarades à Sonic qui est également revenue ? Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, Alexan lui avait parlé d'une hérissonne rose en compagnie de Sonic._

A bien y regarder, cela lui faisait vraiment bizarre de voir un hybride d'aussi prêt. Elle n'en n'avait jamais vu au paravent et était quelque peu intimidée et intriguée mais malheureusement l'heure n'était pas à se poser des questions, il fallait l'aider.

« Hey, laisse-la tranquille toi ! » S'exclama-t-elle à l'adresse du robot

« Hein ? » S'exclama l'hérissonne rose. « Qui es-tu toi ? »

Le robot se retourna vivement pour faire face à Khaïna. De près comme ça, il était vraiment très imposant et même ses facultés de loup ne lui serviraient sûrement pas à grand chose face à lui. La jeune femme le regarda en le fixant méchamment des yeux.

« Elle ne t'a rien fait, lâche-là tu entends ! » Répéta Khaïna qui elle-même n'était pas vraiment rassurée de la situation. Elle espérait qu'un peu de diplomatie pourrait peut-être un peu renverser la situation, bien qu'elle se doutait que cela n'aurait sûrement pas vraiment d'impact.

Le robot se contenta de la regarder et de s'approcher d'elle en émettant un bruit sourd.

« Vas t'en, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, avec, toi ! » S'exclama-t-il d'une voix très détachée.

_L'hérissonne rose en profita que le robot ne lui prête plus d'attention pour se faufiler entre ses doigts et lui administrer de gros coups avec son marteau géant sous les yeux stupéfait de Khaïna. Le robot assommé tomba par terre._

« Et voilà le travail. » S'exclama l'hérissonne rose avec un grand sourire.

« Wah… » Répondit simplement la jeune femme toujours stupéfaite. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil. Cette l'hérissonne semblait dotée d'une force incroyable.

« Tu n'as rien ? » Enchaîna Khaïna.

« Non, non, de petites éraflures mais ça va passer ! Bon pas que je m'ennuie ici mais il faut que j'y aie, j'ai un superbe gâteau à préparer et cet abrutit de robot m'a déjà mise très en retard. Merci de m'avoir aidée, à bientôt peut-être ! »

Sur ces mots elle couru dans une autre direction. Khaïna resta sur place, plantée comme un piquet ne pouvant prononcer le moindre mot.

« Euh mais je… bah de rien… » Fit-elle simplement.

_Elle n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire si ce n'est à part peut-être détourner suffisamment l'attention de cette machine pour que l'hérisonne se dégage._

_Soufflant, elle passa à côté du robot tout en le regardant. Il était vraiment très grand, heureusement qu'il était sonné. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait du moins, car à peine elle n'eut le temps de passer à côté pour continuer son chemin, le voilà qui se redressait de tout son haut._

« Ah non ! Tu restes couché hein. » S'écria la jeune femme.

_Prise de panique de ne pas pouvoir rivaliser avec cette machine, elle se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Malheureusement le robot la suivait. La poisse. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à courser les jeunes femmes comme ça. Il était pas bien ce robot. Et puis d'abord qui l'avait mis en marche ? Soudain, elle se mit à penser à Alexan. Lui avait le chic aussi de fabriquer des robots complètement débiles qui se mettaient à courir derrière tout le monde_

« Alexan, c'est si une plaisanterie, elle est vraiment de très, très mauvais goût ! » Répliqua Khaïna en courant.

Soudain, le robot se mit à courir lui aussi. Bien sûr il courrait nettement moins vite qu'elle mais elle commencer à trouver cette petite plaisanterie vraiment douteuse. Ne voyant pas où elle allait, elle percuta soudain quelque chose de dure qui allait dans sa direction. Prise par sa vitesse et celle de la chose qu'elle avait heurté elle fit un vole plané de quelques mètres avant d'atterrir sur le sol.

« Aïe, ouïe ! » Fit la jeune femme en grimaçant tout en se frottant la tête. Ce qu'elle avait heurté était vraiment très dur. Enfin suffisamment dur pour qu'elle ait une belle bosse sur la tête. Elle regarda aux allons tours puis écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit ce qu'elle avait percuté.

_Là devant elle se trouvait une personne, une personne qui lui était familière, un hérisson… un hérisson bleu. Le hérisson bleu : Sonic. Elle se demanda si tout cela était une coïncidence ou si c'était un coup de chance, il était là debout à quelques mètres d'elle. Celui-ci utilisa sa vitesse super Sonic pour s'approche d'elle._

« ça va tu n'as rien de cassé ? » Demanda-t-il en la regardant.

_Khaïna qui était toujours assise par terre le regarda fixement tout en clignant des yeux. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, elle était comme paralysée par le choc et la stupéfaction. C'est seulement après quelques secondes qu'elle pu répondre :_

« Je… non ça va, je n'ai rien … »

Autant elle avait été très intimidée de voir l'hérisonne de près, autant de le voir de plus près encore l'intimidait encore plus. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le fait que c'était lui la cible qu'elle recherchait pour Alexan ou si c'était aussi le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais vu d'hybride avant ce jour et qu'elle était très intriguée. Quand elle y repensait il y avait un peu de tout.

Ils n'eurent guère le temps d'échanger plus de mots que le robot avançait à grands pas vers eux.

« Oh non il est persévèrent celui-là. » S'exclama Khaïna tout en le regardant.

« Je vais m'en charger, il ne va plus avancer très longtemps ! » Déclara l'hérisson bleu.

_Tout en utilisant sa vitesse il fonça sur le robot en boule et le réduisit en miette en le transperçant. La machine qui ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage succomba et tomba à terre en trois morceaux. Sonic revient au près de Khaïna en souriant._

« Et voilà, son compte est bon ! » Annonça-t-il en montrant son pouce droite en signe de victoire.

_Il regarda l'humaine un instant puis enchaîna :_

« Désolé de t'avoir percuté toute à l'heure ! »

_La jeune femme secoua la tête rapidement en signe de négation._

« Non, non… je ne regardais pas non plus il faut dire et j'ai la tête dure ! »

« Oui, ça je l'ai bien remarqué… Au fait, je suis Sonic, Sonic le hérisson bleu ! Et toi ? »

« Khaïna… »

* * *

**A suivre…**

J'espère que ça vous a plut ^^


End file.
